<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>少爷 by AlbertWeyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265081">少爷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn'>AlbertWeyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drag Queens, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杨博尧的声音又回响起来，“但我爱你是真的。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>少爷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "他还没有成年，一个孩子而已。"陈伟丞摇摇头，提着东西离开了房间。</p><p>  这是他在杨家的最后一天。</p><p>  杨博尧关上了卧室的门，他站在窗户边盯着那道身影走远，他察觉出一种心碎，一种知晓了将来的伤感——他们没可能再见了。</p><p>  那段时间里陈伟丞兼职当小提琴老师，杨博尧可能是一个给他印象最深的学生，却绝对不会是能够让他一直记着的那个。</p><p>  即使那小孩不止一次的说过喜欢他。</p><p>  少年人的身体慢慢张开，那张稚嫩的脸也很少露出微笑来。极少的人还会去用"杨少爷"这个称呼调侃他。总之，总之，不经意间就过去了五六年。 尤其是对于年轻人，一年时间就足够改变很多事情，更不要说他们已经分别如此之久了。</p><p>  在那家酒吧里，陈伟丞在震耳欲聋的音乐里隐约辨识出同伴说的几个单词，他微笑着摇摇头，继续喝着自己的酒。</p><p>  舞台上的灯光颜色一转，DJ换了首歌。那红色的幕布一抖，一个身材高挑的金发女郎走出来，她脸上画着浓重到难以辨识真实五官的妆，紫色、蓝色叠加的眼影上闪着银色的高光，眼线把她眼睛的轮廓勾勒的像只猫，深蓝色的夸张的晚礼服裙装包裹着她的腰肢，那些带着碎钻的链子缠在她的腰上，随着她起舞的姿势摇晃，复古尖头高跟鞋上的白色蕾丝蝴蝶结像是花一样在她落下的每一步中绽开。</p><p>  "他很好看对吧？"同伴问道。</p><p>  "他？"陈伟丞以为对方是口误。</p><p>  "对。他是这儿人气最高的变装皇后，BrettBang。" 陈伟丞愣了一下，他又看向那张浓妆艳抹的脸。</p><p> 《Chemtrails Over The Country Club》的音乐还在响着，Brett正对着口型，他脖子上的钻石项链熠熠生辉。</p><p>  陈伟丞想到了另一个Brett，那个杨家的小少爷。 音乐到了结尾，Brett沿着台阶走下来，人群又是一波高潮，尖叫声与掌声此起彼伏，许多人齐声喊着"Brett!"</p><p>  不知何故的，Brett突然向着陈伟丞的方向看了一眼。</p><p>  某一瞬间陈伟丞又说服了自己——杨家家境优渥，绝对不会允许杨博尧出来做这样的事情。他并不是对变装皇后这样的身份存在偏见，只是杨家那样严苛的家教，注定了杨博尧不会成为一个"自由"的艺术家。</p><p>  否则他们又怎么会总是称他为"少爷"？ 只是一只住着精致笼子的鸟儿。</p><p>  Brett微笑着回到后台工作室，他对着化妆镜卸下了假发，用卸妆棉一点一点擦去那些浓重的颜色，最后，从抽屉里拿出那副他戴了很久的黑框眼镜。</p><p>  "我今天看到他了。"杨博尧没转身，这句话是对着刚进来的一个女生讲的。那人看着他看了两秒，"是你之前提起过的那个人？""对。""那他认出来你了吗？" 杨博尧笑着转过身，他身上还穿着演出服，与他卸了妆的脸显出一种可笑的对比，"没人会认出化了妆的我。"</p><p>  即使是陈伟丞。</p><p>  这确实让他觉得有点遗憾，但是当年被拒绝的场面依然历历在目，他宁愿陈伟丞还是不要认出他为好。</p><p>  "洵野，我先走了，今天实在是太累了。他们等会走的时候你帮我告诉他们一声。"女孩点点头，问道："明天还来吗？""不了，我已经请过假了，这一个星期都不来了。" 刚一踏出门，杨博尧就看到街对面站着的人影，那百分百是陈伟丞，他绝不会认错。杨博尧把外套上的帽子戴上，侧身沿着街道快速走开，他心底祈祷陈伟丞没有看到他的脸。</p><p>  陈伟丞站了一会儿，他想要确定那个人妆面之下的真实面目。借着等候的间隙，他在ins上搜索起来那个名字：Brett Bang。</p><p>  头像中的人画着夸张且颜色鲜亮的妆，不过Brett上传的照片多是他日常演出的照片，风格迥异的妆容和时尚感极强的服装、饰品，确实如同他的简介里写的那样：Freelance Artist。不过陈伟丞注意到一张最近发布的照片下面有一条赞数最高的评论："Brett的脖子上有一点红，那是某种暧昧的痕迹吗？"他顺着拉下去，看见了Brett的回复："不，我平时拉小提琴，那是琴吻。"</p><p>  那张照片相对于其他的照片来说，算得上"淡妆"，黑色的卷发垂在耳边，他化了简单也不夸张的眼线，只用了浅棕色的眼影，他的嘴唇就像果冻一样，让人情不自禁盯着看；那件深棕色的复古长裙有着款式繁杂的领口和袖子，过低的领口暴露了他的大片胸膛，不过这让他看起来更像是青春期尚在发育中的少女。陈伟丞也注意到了图片中Brett脖子上的红痕，他也顺便打量了Brett的手指。 他没办法说服自己眼前的人不是杨博尧。</p><p>  杨博尧翻出来了柜子底下的沃尔法特练习曲，他怅然若失地坐在一旁，越想越觉得滑稽可笑。怎么会是现在，怎么偏偏就是现在，他们这辈子居然还会再相遇。</p><p>  那本练习曲曲谱的封皮几乎要掉了，上面还有断水的黑色签字笔潦草地写下的"Brett Yang" 那是他十五岁时从陈伟丞家里"搜刮"来的纪念品。他不敢伸手掀开封皮，因为扉页签着陈伟丞的名字。</p><p>  "把这个给我吧。"他看着陈伟丞，表情可怜兮兮，用着那种乞求似的腔调，"以后说不定我们就见不着了。"那时陈伟丞还不知道他的心意，自然是心无芥蒂地把书给了他。 谁知一语成谶，他们用那样一种决绝又残忍的方式告了别，又在一个诡异的时刻相遇。</p><p>  够了，他们即使再相遇，什么也不会发生了。陈伟丞早就不是他的老师了，他也不再喜欢他了。</p><p>  他靠在墙上，抬手捂住了脸。他听见自己的心在问：是真的吗？</p><p>  陈伟丞鬼使神差地点了关注，并且给Brett发了信息，他觉得自己一定是疯了。</p><p>  "我今天在酒吧看到你的演出了，很精彩。"</p><p>  那边迟迟没有回复。 夜已经很深了，陈伟丞在不知不觉中抱着手机陷入沉睡，突然地，手机屏幕亮了一下，Brett回复了他：谢谢。</p><p>  杨博尧对着手机发呆，他甚至有些不解，看样子陈伟丞十有八九已经认出他了，只是谁都不愿意说破而已，他不明白陈伟丞为什么要发这条信息，他们不该有任何交集。</p><p>  所以，Brett又发了条信息："你认出我了。" 这是个肯定句。 他等着陈伟丞的回复，等了一夜。 那边再也没有消息了。</p><p>  乐团那边还有许多工作，接下来的一个星期，他就得回到"Brett Yang"的正常人身份了。</p><p>  不过由于睡眠不足的问题，他今天频繁走神，好在指挥并不打算找他的事。"今天，我们请来了来自茱莉亚的一位知名小提琴家，同时也在茱莉亚教授小提琴……"杨博尧什么也没听进去，因为他已经看到了陈伟丞，陈伟丞也看到他了，看到了没化妆的他。</p><p>  陈伟丞此刻心情相当复杂，他确信他与杨博尧四目相对时，他看到了心碎。</p><p>  他会偶尔想起五年前的事情，刚进入茱莉亚授课的那段时间他频繁地想起杨博尧，甚至有时后悔起自己的做法，那样不留余地——即使杨博尧记恨他他也不觉得奇怪，但他还是会拒绝他。</p><p>  他们从不曾在同一个世界中。</p><p>  五年时间，足够让一个少年成长起来，足够让他仔细思考那些决定，足够让他看清自己真正想要的，却没能愈合那些伤疤。</p><p>  杨博尧微微笑了一下，别过了脸，把自己的身影隐藏在指挥身后，犯蠢这件事他永远修正不了，只要陈伟丞出现在他的视野里，他就会失控、失措，变回五年前的那个"杨少爷"。</p><p>  他竭力保持镇静，祈祷这上刑一样的一天赶紧过去。</p><p>  "行吧，我刚才看了一下你们的演奏，可能我是小提琴出身……呃，小提琴首席是哪一位？"</p><p>  杨博尧极不情愿地往前走了两步，"是我。" 他们在那就着一些根本无关紧要的姿势和技法讨论了半天，他像个娃娃一样任由陈伟丞摆弄着，到最后他几乎是咬牙切齿地道谢，跟着指挥的手势开始演奏。</p><p>  排练结束一结束，杨博尧就匆匆忙忙背上琴盒向外跑，他的手机在口袋里震动了一下，他拿出一看，是陈伟丞在ins回复了他的消息："是。"发信息的时间就在一分钟前。</p><p>  如果他们之间断的一干二净，他就不会在碰到杨博尧的手臂时心跳加快。就像五年前那样，他站在对方身后，凭借着身高优势那样把人半搂在怀里。他无法不承认那种情感也影响了他。</p><p>  因为年轻，那张脸还有几分雌雄难辨的味道，白衬衣，黑色吊带裤与长筒袜，童稚与诱惑在一个十五岁的孩子身上尽数体现。可他并不认为他们之间会有未来，一个生活在精致笼子里的小少爷，另一个是心向更广阔、未知未来的小提琴家，比起少年人脆弱的不值一提的爱恋，理想更为重要。</p><p>  "Brett，我们之间不可能的。你可以向我提任何要求，只要我可以，但唯独这一点……感情，我恐怕不能如你所愿。"陈伟丞内心毫不动摇地后退了一步，"那本练习曲你可以继续留着，或者扔了，反正那对我来说也不重要。而且，这就是我们最后一节课了。"</p><p>  "再见，Brett。"</p><p>  但谁也没有真正的告别了过去。</p><p>  杨博尧走出大厅，外面的日光亮的让人睁不开眼。他梦游似的向外走着，周围嘈杂的声音仿佛离他很远，他也看不清路到底在哪、车子又从哪个方向开过来……"小心!"一道声音划破了晴日的宁静，刹车声、撞击声，还有他眼前颠倒的天空、另一个人的重量…… "你在干什么!"陈伟丞气极了，他拽着杨博尧的领子，看着那张脸他就萌生了给对方一拳的念头。可是那张仍处于空白状态的脸忽然落下了眼泪。</p><p>  "你……"不等他说出什么来，杨博尧就闭上了眼睛整个向后倒去。</p><p>  他怀抱着真实存在的重量，怔怔地坐在路边等待救护车，杨博尧垂下来的手臂上露着几道微乎极微的伤痕，不仔细看便不会发现。</p><p>  你真是个擅于反悔的混账，陈伟丞想着，愧疚感涌上心头。</p><p>  Brett Bang那边的ins不少人在问今天Brett怎么没发照片，可他们始终没有等来回复。</p><p>  杨博尧打定主意不愿和陈伟丞有什么牵连，他趁着陈伟丞下楼买三明治的功夫，偷偷溜出了医院。</p><p>  "你在哪？"</p><p>  杨博尧看见了陈伟丞的消息，他毫不犹豫的关掉手机，打车回了家。</p><p>  他不敢再，自陈伟丞离开后的一段时间里他每一天都心存幻想，期盼着事情仍有转机。但是一个从未爱过他的人又怎么会为了他回转心意？</p><p>  陈伟丞又去了几次那家酒吧，并没有见过杨博尧。然而那边的人都已经熟悉了他的来访。"如果你是Brett的朋友，为什么不打电话问问他？"洵野问道，她对Brett和这个男人之间的事情略知一二。 "我犯了一个错，我猜他不会愿意接我的电话。</p><p>  "这确实是实话。 "我可以把他的地址给你，有什么事情当面说比较好。"洵野抽了张纸条，很快写下Brett的住址。</p><p>  杨博尧或许知道他会找上门，所以一直没有应门。</p><p>  他站在门外束手无策，五年前的情景仿佛在此刻颠倒了位置，他自己也说不上来为什么一定要见到杨博尧。</p><p>  正当他沉思时，门开了。"进来吧。"杨博尧的脸色很是苍白，看起来随时都可能再次晕过去。</p><p>  "你是想谈谈还是……"杨博尧看着他。</p><p>  "我们需要谈谈。" 杨博尧脸色未动，他在沙发那里坐下来，给自己倒了杯水，"谈什么？"</p><p>  陈伟丞觉得有什么东西猛然涌了上来，他的心脏似乎要跳出胸腔，"我很抱歉我曾经用那样的方式伤害了你。"</p><p>  "没关系，都过去了。如果你想听的话——我原谅你了。" 陈伟丞睁大了眼睛，他像是二人中年龄更小的那个，磕磕绊绊地问："如果我说，我后悔了我当时的决定呢？"</p><p>  那双眼睛从镜片背后看了他一眼，冷笑从那果冻一样的嘴唇间溢出，"那是你的事。"</p><p>  "已经五年了吧，陈老师，"他换回了中文，这个称呼一瞬间像是让他们回到了过去，"我那时还太年轻、莽撞，如果是因为这样让你产生了不必要的误会……""如果只是误会，杨博尧，你为什么还留着那份曲谱？"</p><p>  "哦？" 杨博尧看了一眼他的柜子，轻描淡写道："反正也不是什么重要的东西，对你来说，也对我如此。" "可是你留着它。"</p><p>  "是的，是的我留着它，"杨博尧有点生气，另一方面，他觉得自己要坚持不住了，"那不能证明任何事。我们也再见面了，那又能说明什么呢？"</p><p>  陈伟丞冷着声音，他的语调压抑着怒气，"那些话是我开玩笑的。那份练习曲是我学习小提琴时用的，除了你，我没有给过其他人。"</p><p>  "你想从我这儿得到什么？"杨博尧问，他更加不耐烦了，"别拿已经过去了五年的旧情说事，你从未喜欢过我，我们之间甚至称不上‘旧情’，你到底要什么？要威胁我什么吗？想用变装皇后的身份来威胁我什么吗？嗯？"</p><p>  他站了起来，言语间多了防备，"我知道你们是怎么说的，那个脆弱又骄横的‘少爷’、囚笼里的可怜鸟儿，现在呢？一个失意落魄、不堪一击的小提琴家，还是一个浓妆艳抹、把自己装扮成女人的……"</p><p>  "够了!"陈伟丞的呼吸几乎要要与他的心跳断开，他想要伸手去碰杨博尧，想要解释点什么……</p><p>  "我应该恨你的，你知道吗，我喜欢着你的同时我也知道你是怎么看待我的，结果我还在期盼着你会回转心意——在你是那样认为我的情况下。你是否觉得我现在还是那副模样？"</p><p>  "说真的，我恨你。离别让我痛苦，那也是我唯一能够解脱的方式。"</p><p>  一种寒意窜上脊背，陈伟丞觉得他不像在控诉旧事，而是某种不详的前兆。</p><p>  陈伟丞笃定道："你恨我，你也还爱着我。"   </p><p>  房间里不再有话语的声音。</p><p>  "是的。"最终，杨博尧轻声回答了他。</p><p>  客厅没有开灯，夜幕很快收敛了所有的光，杨博尧就这样靠在沙发上睡了过去。</p><p>  陈伟丞轻手轻脚地走过去为他盖上了毯子，他在沙发另一侧坐下，很快也靠着抱枕睡着了。</p><p>  天亮时，陈伟丞先醒来，他看着熟睡的杨博尧，离开了这里。</p><p>  他还不知道自己要以怎么样的身份重新接近杨博尧，他还没做好任何准备，他不能让悲剧再一次上演。</p><p>  此后的半个月，学校的事务拖住了他的脚，他也极少和杨博尧再联系，只是偶尔会给Brett更新的照片点个赞，留下一个简短的评论。</p><p>  到了三月份的时候，陈伟丞受邀去德国担任某知名乐团的小提琴首席，他给杨博尧发短信说了这件事，但是就像前面的无数条信息一样，石沉大海，没有回复。</p><p>  杨博尧在登机前又看了一遍那条信息，他把那名字在心底念了一遍又一遍，他还在想着：如果陈伟丞继续这样下去，他还是会重蹈覆辙。但这一次不同于以往，杨博尧脸上浮现了浅浅的微笑。</p><p>  "女士们，先生们，我们的飞机遭遇了一些未知技术故障，接下来的十几分钟内可能会出现飞行颠簸的现象，请大家……注意……"扩音器的声音断断续续，飞机摇摇晃晃，杨博尧望着窗外，黑色的夜幕已经与大海融为一体，飞机就如一片羽毛，在风暴的裹挟下前进，他看到闪电将天空撕开裂缝，那样明亮的光，透过舷窗映在他脸上。</p><p>  "我们……不幸的……请……" 没人听得清广播，所有人都乱了套。</p><p>  孩子的啼哭，大人的叫嚷……忽然，一道闪电打在飞机左边的机翼，杨博尧看着闪电那样近，紧接着，飞机猛地侧过去，尖叫声伴随着下坠的失重感。</p><p>  杨博尧颤抖着掏出手机，他给陈伟丞发了一条语音信息。</p><p>  演出相当成功，陈伟丞迫不及待地想要告诉杨博尧，当她打开手机时，他看到了那条语音信息。</p><p>  "Eddy,我不恨你，那个是谎言，但我爱你是真的。" 他听得见嘈杂的、乱作一团的背景音，直觉告诉他有不好的事情发生了，他不断的打电话，杨博尧始终没有回应他。</p><p>  没有顾得上理会乐团的同僚，他匆匆忙忙赶到机场买票回程，半路上他就接到了洵野的电话，"Eddy，Brett坐的那架飞机失事了……不过你先别慌，他们还在搜救……""那是怎么一回事？""飞机故障，又遭遇了暴风雨、雷电……" 他几乎听不清那头在说什么。</p><p>  杨博尧的声音又回响起来，"但我爱你是真的。"</p><p>  他没在杨博尧的住所找到那本沃尔法特练习曲，但是意外地从杨博尧的床头柜里发现了一对戒指，戒指是全新的，却不是最近买的，款式朴素，里面还有设计师的手写卡片，上面标注的时间是，五年前。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>